A New Romance
by Pervy Kate
Summary: My Chemical Romance has spontaneously broken up, and Mikey can't help but live in the past.Even the one he loved most has abandoned him, but not with out a price. Mikey regains contact with the outside world, and Gerard and then the fun has just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Things have Changed**

Mikey sat on the bed facing the TV screen. Why did this have to happen? He thought on the verge of tears again. Why could we all just get together like we used to.

It was 2013, 3 long years since My Chemical Romance had broken up. The band members had drifted apart due to "artistic differences". They all went their separate ways. Next year was the supposed reunion for one night only. The date was still undecided.

Mikey held the card Gerard had given him the day the break up was publicly announced. All it had on it was a ten digit telephone number. Mikey remembered the day well. Camera bulbs flashing every second capturing the bands last press conference. Gerard had slipped it into his hand and whispered in his ear "When you're in done, just call this number." That had always confused Mikey. Done? Done with what? His career had plummeted after that day. That life was done. Now he was just left with his wife. And now he was to scared to do anything, much less dial the phone. He sighed and stood up to go get something to drink. He opened his second pack of smokes and let himself wallow in self disgust and pity. What was the difference? He heard his wife open the door, but he made no move to greet her. "Honey? Honey?" She searched for the apartment until she found him in the kitchen. "Why didn't you say anything? And what's with all this smoke? You shouldn't smoke so much. That's all you do, smoke." She set the bags onto the counter "And drink! Get a life Mike! Stop living in the past. God, why did I even marry you?" she got up looked him in the eyes, so close that her spit sprayed Mikey's face. "Are you even listening to me? You never listen to me. You're so stupid. All you can do is play the damn guitar. Can't even support a family. I wanted kids Mike. I wanted kids. You can't even give me that. Have to let your damn wife do all the work. Is that what you want? To let your damn wife-." He slapped her across the face. "Shut. The fuck. Up you fucking cunt. I PLAY THE GODAMN BASS. I DON'T KNOW WHY I FUCKING MARRIED YOU BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS NAG ME ABOUT WHAT A FUCK UP I AM. YOU'RE JUST A WHORE. STUPID SHIT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE". She held her face in horror. "You do NOT talk to your wife like that. You do NOT. I want a divorce." She demanded, recovering from the blow. "No, baby please. Don't Im so sorry. Baby please don't leave me. I love you baby. Im sorry babe. Please. Please please just don't leave me. Ill change." "That's what you always say bastard. Im leaving now. For good." "No please," the tears started flowing down Mikey's cheeks." please baby I can't live without you." He pleaded. "Then go fuck off and die alone." She whispered to herself. Mikey walked over the counter. He looked into the sink where last night's dishes still lay. A long silver pointed knife sat in the sink. He gripped the handle tightly. "Time to end this" he thought. His wife stood up and walked up behind him. "Mike, don't worry, you can find someone else." He swung around a rammed the knife into her stomach. Her eyes widened with shock and pain. He twisted it round and round as blood poured from the wound, onto his hand and the floor. "Mike…." She gasped, eyes rolling back into her head. He stabbed her again, and again, his tears mixing into the blood. She choked and sputtered, blood leaking out of her mouth. Her grip around his hands loosened. "Mike…" she whispered once more before falling to the ground, landing with a splash in her blood. He was covered in her blood. Mikey looked down at her body. "Try calling me Mike again." He whispered and licked his hand. "Hmm… your still tart even when your dead." He said to himself. He washed his hands in the sink. "Now what?" he asked him self. "I'm done here, Im done with this life… I guess there's nothing more to do than kill myself. Ill just go to jail anyways." He looked at his reflection in the window. "You're done? Ha ha ha ha ha! There's only one place to run this time dipshit." His reflection mocked. "Im not crazy, Im not." Mikey said. "That never happened." But now he knew just what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Left with More Questions and a Mess**

Mikey looked at the number reluctantly, getting slightly sick to his stomach and afraid to go into the kitchen. "What have I done?" He said dropping the phone on the ground and staring to pace. "Dammit Gerard if only you were here to help." Mikey fell to his knees. Mikey the Murderer. He started to laugh. Then the thought of it being a federal offense occurred to him. "He's right here; he's just a phone call away." The phone said to him. It jumped into his hands and Mikey heard the number dial. "Am I ……am I insane?!?" Mikey asked the phone." No because the thought wouldn't have occurred to you if you were. Don't worry Ill go away soon." It promised. "But where did you come from?!" "What?!" A deep rough voice answered the phone on the other end. Mikey was at loss for words. "Hullo?" Mikey opened his mouth to speak but paused to listen to a voice in the background. "Do it right dumb ass! What am I paying you for?" He heard a slap and then "Ow" from the first speaker. "That didn't hurt!" The phone answering Nazi exclaimed. Mikey heard a growl and then "Hello welcome to another erotic day at-." "Hi is Gerard there?" Mikey had waited long enough and was starting to feel anxious. "No he's busy. Who's askin'?" "Mikey?" he sighed. "Oh! Mikey! Well lemme check… YO! GEE! YOU'RE A WANTED MAN!" A distant Hell yeah I am and then a louder hesitant: Hello? "Gerard!" he was happy to hear his voice after all these years. All the memories came flooding back to him. "Mikey? Is that really you? Aw this is great man! What's up? How ya been?" "Hey yeah it been too long. Im … in a bit of a situation." "Like what?" Gee's voice dropped to a concerned low. "You can tell me anything buddy." ""I killed her" Mikey's voice cracked "I killed Alicia." There was a long pause. "Oh you're pet fish? WAY TO GO MIKEY. Christ, feed her every once and awhile." What was Gerard talking about? He knew Alicia was his wife… "Hell dude, you know what? You should come visit, regardless. Come right away, bring nothing. It'll be good for you. Oh I got a call from your wife she couldn't reach you…and she said to pick up some bleach and all. Cleaning supplies, you know." "Um Gee…." "Check you're mail, Ill be sending you something." Okay… but Gerard!..." "YO GERARD YOU GOTS A CUSTOMER!" said the voice from before. "Kays gotta go Mikey. But don't worry bro. _Things will work out_." Mikey heard the click of the phone as Gerard hung up. Gerard sat at the other end wondering if sending Mikey here was the right thing... "Gee I don't think you understand!" Mikey yelled to the phone. He sighed. Bleach? Cleaning supplies? Why would Alicia call Gerard? Gerard really didn't understand- wait Gerard _had _understand. Better than himself. Clean up and leave. It made sense. Confessing a murder over the phone with all the wire taps since the west coast was basically blown to bits by North Korea wasn't a smart idea. Mikey felt incredibly better. He grabbed the money clip off the dresser and checked his appearance in the mirror. "I don't look like a criminal." He said. "I need to shave, but that's nothing new." He rolled his eyes when he thought about how Alicia had nagged him about his "disintegrating"" appearance. "I look damn sexy." He said slightly vain when he remembered how fan girls had obsessed about him. "Probably still do" he said to his reflection. He walked past the kitchen and closed and locked the door behind him. He brought the bleach and all and got back to the apartment to clean up. The cheap towels didn't absorb much and the blood had stained the floor. Her body was ice cold and starting to smell. "No one will miss her." The knife mocked. "Shut the fuck up. Go away. I dint ask for a commentary." Mikey growled. The smell of bleach burned his nostrils. "Or what? You'll kill me like you killed her? Ahahaha! She deserved it right? Nagging bitch. Ha ha ha. You're too much a damn coward to face them or even try and fix 'em. Humans and their problems…." "SHUT. UP!!!" Mikey screamed. The knife quieted and Mikey finished clean. Burning the garbage in the sink and chopping her up and putting her down the disposal. "Now for that package."

…

For the next three days Mikey slept and drank. Except at two thirty, this was when the mail came. On the afternoon of the third day, the package came. Gee's words rose again to the top of his consciousness. "_Come right away bring nothing._" Mikey tore open the envelope. Inside was two hundred dollars worth of unmarked 20's and an address on the outside of a piece of folded paper. On the inside were directions. 666 Cemetery Drive, Philadelphia. As if Gerard could get anymore melodramatic. Mikey hopped into his beat up Volvo. He turned the keys and the engine roared to life. "Good bye Alphabet City, Hello City of Brotherly Love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**The Life**

Mikey drove all night and day until he got to the location. He made the last right turn and pulled into an empty, dusty lot at the brink of town. He scanned the directions again. This couldn't possibly be the same place that answered the phone last night. At the bottom it gave him a number to call.

"Dammit I forgot my phone." He stared blankly at the page. "My only spoon" Mikey sang absently mindedly. He reached down for the envelope at his feet.

"You forgot about me!' The navy razor whined.

"I didn't even know you were here." He sighed and dialed the number. This time a young woman answered the phone.

"Hi Mikey! I've been waiting for you to call, you finished the directions?" Her eager voice couldn't have been more than a senior in high school.

"Yeah Im at some lot." He answered wearily. He just wanted to be among familiar faces already."

"Good! Can you see a tall black man on the street corner behind you?" he craned his neck to look behind him. "Rearview mirror." She patronized.

"Im being watched?" Mikey asked suddenly very self-conscious.

"Like a TV screen." Mikey quickly zipped up his pants and heard her laugh on the other end of the phone.

"For how long?"

"Does it really matter? In five minutes the man will leave. Hide your car and follow him. He will lead to an alley with two red dumpsters stacked on top of each other against an old building. The bottom will read the address and the top will have a sign reading 'Romance'. Knock once and relay the password."

"Password?"

"You know it well: Merci pour le venin." The phrase did come easy to Mikey. A thousand riffs filled his head and his fingers itched to play.

"Got it?" her voice snapped back to the present.

"Got it."

"Good. We'll be waiting." She hung up. Mikey felt like he was in the movies. Was he still being watched? He rested his head on the steering wheel. The phone buzzed. Mikey opened the text message. '_Pay attention 2 da man!'_ it read. Mikey looked in the mirror. The man checked his watch and began to walk. Mikey hid his car behind one of the many dumpsters and locked the door. He ran to the corner where the man once was but he was nowhere in sight. The phone buzzed again. '_Bang a left' _it read. He was grateful that he was being looked out for. Well... sorta. He followed the man to China town. The alley was littered with popped balloons, plastic bags, lighters and a hundred different kinds of cigarettes. The red dumpsters looked ahead of him with a pink neon sign reading 'ROMANCE' he knocked on the door feeling rather stupid despite the fact that Gerard was probably on the other side. A small eye slot opened.

"Merci pour..." Mikey started but was caught off guard by a bone crushing hug.

"Gerard you're gonna kill him" Frank said through the door.

"Nice of you to finally show up" Bob said. Mikey could make out the silhouette of Ray's fro as he walked up to greet him.

"Hey nice to see you again Mikey. We missed you around these parts." Gerard looked him in the eyes.

"Dude you look like hell."

"I could say the same about you" Mikey retorted.

"But you'd be wrong." The five laughed. It was good to be together again.

"Come on guys! Invite our guest in this is a low key rendezvous, remember?"

"Come on in Mikey." Frank said turning around leading the group into the main room of a club. Mikey stumbled into the group of smiling faces.

_They were all here without me?_ he thought, "_Why didn't I find out sooner?"_ But it really didn't matter now. The club was closed and empty, only a few lights on. Mikey realized how low key this was. Since when do they close clubs at twelve at night?

"Where are we?" Mikey asked.

"Welcome to Romance, the most prestigious underground nightclub in town." said a pretty girl. She must have been the one from the phone. She was dressed it all black tight clothing with a black long trench coat over it. There were a lot of pretty girls here every one of them looking like vampires. Especially the trench coated one.

"Hey…" Mikey stammered. It had been awhile since had been in the playing field. He felt stiffness in his cock. The girls took notice and giggled.

"You're welcome" one said. They all sat around a long bar. Everyone was clad in black clothing. The girls wearing a lot less than the guys and the band mates were wearing their Black Parade costumes.

"The costumes…" Mikey suddenly felt out of the loop despite the fact he had his own costume. Gerard looked down as if he forgot he was wearing them.

"Oh yeah we just closed down awhile ago. We just got off shift."

"Performing? ... Who plays bass?" Mikey felt his heart break. "Well we found this really great dude…" Bob started.

"Don't be sad Mikey and don't be mean Bob. We all do a different performing now." Interrupted a girl. Another came up behind him and hung her arms around his neck. "Yeah Mikey we all love you." More stiffness in his cock, and she knew it.

"I find the costumes help with publicity." Phone girl clarified.

"Look at him, he's so fucking confused, someone explain." Frank said, quite amused. "Alright, you know your band mates and these lovely ladies are Aisuru, Jounetsu, Tenshi, and Uzume." They waved and smiled. "We can call you Hokusai!" she exclaimed. The group laughed. Mikey laughed a little nervously, not knowing what it exactly meant.

"Ha ha ha! No trust me the last thing he is, is that" Gerard said clearly trying to keep Mikey out of the joke. Mikey pouted.

"And who are you?" he asked trying to change he subject.

"Well Im the owner." She said carelessly.

"Of the club?!" Mikey said dumbfounded. "You're so young!"

"Hey! I resent that. And Im old enough to be in charge and that's all that matters." She crossed her arms.

"So why in a dumpster?" "The dumpster is only the door way. It's built into a building a bought with an alias. "Ohh…" Mikey trailed off. "Well what's your name? Do you have a Chinese name too?"

"Japanese." one of the girls corrected.

"Japanese. Do you have a Japanese name?"

"No one knows her real name." said Bob. Mikey pored himself another glass of the alcohol. _"This just keeps getting weirder."_ He thought to himself.

"We're a club slash host thing." Ray said like it was nothing.

"People come for the dancing and drinking, but they stay for us." Frank said smugly. "Us too!" a girl cried.

"Hey! Hey. Calm down they stay for the party. Alright?" Good." Gerard raised his glass. "Cheers, to Mikey."

"To money!"

" To Moonshine!"

"Bottoms up!" the room was silent as they all drank to multiple "M's". A million thoughts ran through Mikey's head. _"My friends are whores."_ He numbly realized. They finished and someone poured another round. Out cam what must have been 20 ecstasy pills, a hundred dollars worth of dope and fifty dollars worth of shrooms.

"I think I missed this life..." Mikey said. "THIS IS THE LIFE!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The ten laughed.

"Amen to that" the owner said. Her words echoed in his head and the room started to blur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**The Woman Behind The Curtain**

Mikey awoke to a blistering headache. "Now this I didn't miss, no matter how I got it." The room's colors blended and mixed reminded Mikey of a lava lamp. He barely managed a stretch and a lazy scratch on his dick, which he found to be close to his body, because it was exposed to the cold air. "Christ!" he said and jumped out of bed. The drugs effects were still weighing heavy on him and he stumbled around for a couple seconds before regaining balance. "Aww shit." Mikey grabbed his head with one hand and a sheet with another, wrapping it around his midsection. His friends were sprawled in multiple positions none of them fully clothed. Gerard and Frank lay intertwined under a green sheet on the floor, still asleep. Mikey could smell the sweat, sex and drugs in the air around him. He vaguely remembered last night, only naked bodies and eroticism. He looked at the clock but there was none and no window either. Mikey pulled his pants on and knelt next to Gerard. "Gerard." He pushed him. Gerard groaned and started licking Frankie's back. "The snozzberries taste like snozzberries." Then he smiled and inched closer to Frank. Mikey kicked his back and knelt back down. "Come on Gerard get the hell up." Gerard's right hand flew up hitting Mikey's face. "OW! jesus, Gerard!" He was about to kick him again, but he heard a "Whoa…" from behind him. He turned around; one of the girls had woken up. He looked away quickly when he saw she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oops! Oh, Ahahaha!" she said looking down and groping around for a t-shirt. "Hey Mikey" she giggled. "Uhh hey, good morning…." "Tenshi" She said. "Sorry" "Quite alright my dear, now plug your ears!" she rhymed and rummaged around in a drawer in a nightstand covered in sex toys and cigarettes, for an air horn. Its blaring noise cut into the stale air and woke everyone up. "If the horn didn't do the trick, their screams of drowsy panic would…" Mikey thought to himself. "Wha? –yawn- Wha's happening?" Gerard asked. "Can someone shut her the fuck up?" Someone else said, most likely Bob. "Christ Tenshi you scared the shit outta me." Another girl said pulling a pillow over her head. "I think Im permanently deaf." Ray said scratching his head and deflating fro. "Aww man, she's right its late." The club owner said checking her watch. "It's fucking six in the morning." Frank complained. "Everyone shut the hell up before I do it again." The girl laughed pleased at her friend's aggravated responses. "Not so much of an angel, are you Tenshi?" Gerard asked, standing up. "That was awesome last night." Frank said pulling on a random pair of underwear. "Everyone get cleaned up, we have things to do. Debuting our new addition." She gestured to Mikey and the group lazily applauded. "Excited, bro?" Gerard asked, pulling a blanket around his cold shoulders. "Um yeah totally, Im psyched, but um Gerard can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Gerard pulled him out a door and into a concreted hall way. "What's up dude? Slow down a bit, would ya?" Gerard whined half asleep. "Gerard what's going on here, do you work at this dump?" "Not a dump, a host club." "Why?" "Well…because these people love me. They're my friends, and it pays the bills…ands it's not some boring ass job." "But your comic book…" "What about your comic book?" Gerard retorted. "Come on Gerard, why?" "I sold the rights to it." "Gee?!?! What happened to you? You were, we were, at the top of our game. And you ended it all for this? To be a whore in some drugged up passion pit?" "Mikey come on don't be like that. I didn't think you'd mind so much. This is like the life we had before we were married." I know, I know…but you're still married!" Mikey remembered. "Me and Lyn-Z, we took some time off. And I guess I just never went back. I found a new home. The divorce papers came soon after. Buts it's no matter. What about you dude," his voice dropped an octave. "What happened to Alicia?" "I-I-I-I stabbed her." Mikey hated repeated the phrase. "Oh, Mikey….Mikey that's horrible." "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!" Mikey felt the tears well up in his eyes. "Im so sorry Mikey. Really I am…..why?" "I-I couldn't take it anymore." "Oh well silly me. Getting a divorce, how normal and un pathological." "Gerard stop." Mikey could repress his smile though Gerard's words were insensitive and cruel. "Yeah I know. Sorry, again. Just lay low here for awhile. We'll take care of you." "I know. I love you." "Love you to Mikey…" They shared a smile. "Last night was pretty great." Mikey said though it was still pretty sketchy. "When was the last time you got laid?" Mikey blushed "Not for a while" He admitted. Gee laughed. "That's not funny" He said as they both laughed. You don't know how good it is to see you." Gerard ruffled Mikey's hair and opened his arms for a hug. "Gee…" Mikey whined trying to fix it, "Get some clothes on." He said as he hugged Gerard back. The owner ushered the now clothed girls out the door and down the hall where there were at least 20 more rooms like the one Mikey had just spent the night. "Come on Mikey. We need to get to work. We got you some clothes." Bob called from inside the room. "Well we don't really need to…" Frank started.

…

Awhile later the band emerged in clean clothes and last night washed from their faces. "Owner wants to see you Mikey she talked to me while you guys were outside." "We'll be out but you can call us okay?" Gerard said checking his messages on a white razor. Turns out everyone else had their own as well, in colors they didn't sell them in. They being the sellers not involved in the black market. "Sure where is this meeting?" Mikey asked energized by his new surroundings and sunny Philadelphia. "Just go all the way up." Ray said. "Up? This is underground." That's what she wants you, and everyone else to think. Go to the back of the main area and there's a black curtain. Behind it there's a door. Voila" Ray instructed. Bob pointed his finger in a random direction. "Thatta way." "Alright" Mikey said and followed them to the entrance. "Good Luck, little bro." Gerard said patting him on the back. "He won't need much…" Bob muttered. The men laughed and left. He followed Ray's directions and pulled the black curtain back. In front of him was an inset metal staircase and intercom. There was a single green light hanging fm the ceiling giving everything an emerald tint. "Who is it?" Her voice called. He sighed, another hidden camera. Paranoia or just security? He pressed the button. "Mikey?" "Oh do come in…up..." He heard the intercom cut off as she started a conversation with herself. Mikey obliged and climbed the spiral to the top and opened the large oak door. The room was equipped with green and normal lights, the green ones on currently. He aw a large desk with paper work. A large black curtain covered the far part of the room, just like the one hiding he stair case. He couldn't tell if her outfit w green today r if it was just the lights. There were two chairs in front of the desk and a futon near the window. An artist's drawing table faced opposite the window, to draw in the maximum light. She was sitting in an am chair off to the side typing on a Mac. "Oh yes no need to knock." She said sarcastically looking up. She closed it and brought it behind her desk where she sat down and motioned him to do the same. "So what do we need to talk about?" Mikey asked taking the chair on the right, and suddenly very nervous. "Your employment." She opened the computer back up "A job?" "You're repeating me Mikey," she said in the patronizing tome he was beginning to recognize. "You know at the end of the day, this is still a business. After the sex and the drugs, we need to make money. This …whorehouse is the most prestigious in the city, and the only one with superstars. But Im always looking for new talent. Mikey my dear you're perfect. The whole band back together before the rumored 2020? Fantastic." Mikey leaned back. 2020 was supposed to be special. So much to handle, Mikey didn't know what to say. "Im perfect talent?" he said weakly wishing he could remember more about the night before. "Quite so." She said as if it was obvious. "I don't think I can really make a decision…" Selling myself, is this like karma or something? "Look Mikey it's like a … pardon the cliché, it's like a family here. And you're part of this family, just like you were with the band. You'd be happy gain. Remember that? But… I guess you don't have to, I can tell somehow you're no quite as desperate as the others…Its not like you have to." He cleared his throat. "I suppose I could… try it out for awhile…" agreeing rather reluctantly. I am going to die here. He thought. "Excellent," She said, looking like a spider about to drink the blood of an insect. The green light didn't hurt much either. "Sigh this contract" she got up and walked to a printer with the contract on its tray. She handed him a pen. The paper was cool and dry, did she know that he was going to say yes, or that she could make him say yes? With his signature signed and the employment complete, Mikey got up to leave and tell his friends. Had Bob known too? "Wait Mikey, not so soon, not so soon. We aren't finished here." Mikey sat back down. "We'll charge…oh…about $3oo an hour for the first few nights," she tapped away at the computer "That will go down as you become a veteran here. People can reserve you…using your new phone… and you'll try to do as many as you can a night…" she trailed off talking about business and Mikey's mind wandered. He had almost forgotten the girl running this joint was only about 2o. Had she dropped out of high school? Family business? Personal hobby? And was he really only worth $3oo an hour? He didn't know the going rate of whores these days. "Equip these" her planning was over and she was handing him a cock ring and dildo. "What?! Im not wearing those!" Mikey shouted, standing up and walking away. "Fine then I'll just have to do it." She stood up and walked towards him. "Ah! Fuck off!" "Contract." her sharp tone reminding him that he belonged to her now. His eyes bulged. "Break it and you'll be in jail by tomorrow morning." He thought back to his friends. They would save him right? "They know, and I have things on them just like I have things on you. But they value and enjoy the life here. So I suggest you do the same." "I'll tell the police." "Like they're gonna listen to a murderer. I have connections Mikey. Remember the money? Everyone likes it; everyone needs it, even the police. They happen to be returning customers. I promised not to tell which ones were gay." He shook with fear. She's just like a bully. Buts she smart, and evil and she always has a plan. Im trapped inside hell… "Dildo?" He asked on the verge of tears. "Men love you too Mikey… ask Gerard about it." Mikey didn't want this. He didn't want his wife dead, and he didn't want My Chemical Romance to have broken up. And now he was being exploited. The owner stepped forward and gave Mikey a hug. Mikey accepted it, though this was her fault. "Mikey, I love you. Trust me this isn't as bad as it sounds. After tonight, if you really are against yaoi then I will let you do that. You see, I do care about you. You're friends are happy and Gerard wouldn't take you into a situation you wouldn't be happy in." she hugged him closer. "Okay." He whispered. He felt a sharp pain in his lower back and slumped to the floor. She was standing above him with a needle in hand. "Just a sedative." She cried though her voice sounded millions of miles away. "I know you didn't want this" her face contorted in despair. "Im so sorry Mikey." His eyes rolled back in to his head, so tired, so tired. "Mikey?"

…

He awoke about 3o minutes later with the dildo in his ass and the cock ring in place. "Oh Gerard." He moaned. "Gerard, where are you Gerard?" He started sweating and his heart beat faster. He was in the big empty main area of dark greens and black. Immense with the absence of people, booze, and music. He sat up straight, having been splayed against a couch. The owner looked at him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm not o-fucking-kay…" he breathed. She let out a relieved laugh. "Im sorry, but you see, it's not as bad as one might think." "One might not want to think." She laughed again. "Quite delightful talking to you Mikey, I hope we can again under different circumstances. I don't tag along every night like last," She got up to go back to her lair. "Their numbers are in the phone's contacts. Make sure they're doing their jobs." She winked. He clenched his teeth. Where was Gerard?! His brain called out. The feelings unknown lessened with each exhale. "But what do I call you?" his voice echoed in the open space reaching her ears as she opened the curtain. "I am who ever you want me to be." She said with a sly smile, but not looking into his eyes, and was out of sight. He sat there for a few minutes to regain his calm. Her voiced echoed over the amplified intercom. "Im sorry about your wife." Well, she could have said life, he wasn't quite sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore…


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

_**Chapter 5  
I Must Be Dreaming  
Part I**_

Mikey stood on the sidewalk outside.  
He couldn't believe what he had just gotten himself into. It was an ideal job, but not for someone mature as him, right? It was just so immoral. At least they weren't street walkers. He laughed to himself, called and told Gerard this.  
"Since when did you install such high morals?" Gerard laughed." Whatever. I think you'll enjoy it. Ill make special sure that a cutie like you will be taken care of."  
"Gerard!" A chill went up Mikey's spine. "You're still my baby brother!" Gerard laughed again. Mikey sighed but remembering the special bond that the brothers shared made him happy and at home. "I wanna help you tonight." Gerard told him. "The wizard liked the idea."  
"Yeah she told me about that. So what are you planning to do?" Mikey asked getting excited; he hadn't had a night out in years.  
"We'll meet when I get back but Im sorry Mikey I have to go."  
"Okay but are you gonna give me moral support?"  
"Ill give you some kind of support…" Gerard started.  
"Alright Ill wait. Can you bring home some coffee this place is too big I can't find any."  
Gerard let out an amused sigh. "Of course Mikey."  
"Are you gonna come pick me up? Where are you guys?" Mikey was bored and he wanted to spend more time with his friends.  
"We're advertising." Gerard said proudly. Oh the irony!  
"Oh dear god…"  
"Yeah I think you have a good idea of it, I really have to go now."  
"Wait!"  
"What Mikey?" Mikey was glad Gerard had no hung up on him again like he did in his apartment.  
"What do you think of the owner? What do you call her?" Gerard laughed.  
"She's just Her to me. In reality the less you see her the better, that means there's no problems…" Gerard trailed off remembering the talk she had with him about not having enough clients and how if he didn't get more he'd be getting fired. And she didn't care if Gerard was trying to make the bond between him and Frankie special. A job's a job, and he can't quit.  
"Im wearing a c**k ring and a d***o" Mikey whispered into the phone wary of the empty streets.  
"Get used to it kiddo and don't be a lion. I gotta fucking go. See ya." Gerard hung. What the hell?!?!? Mikey exclaimed to himself. "Im sick of Gerard hanging up on me and speaking in riddles. Damn lion. I have no idea what he's talking about." He sighed and tried to think. He was still sweating and still uncomfortable but in a pleasurable sort of way. Gerard helped calm him down like he would for tonight.  
"If I only had the courage to do it by himself. If I only had the heart, if I only had the brain not to kill Alicia." He said to himself. He started walking. A Naruto: Ninja Clash In the Land of Snow poster loomed ahead of him. He walked out into the hustle and bustle of China town. Colorful lights sparkling everywhere and food littered the street. He saw two school girls skip down the sidewalk in their blue school uniforms, one with red sneakers and the other with light ups. A little dog yapped for scraps at a food stand and a hobo sleeping in some flower shops garbage. Old ladies cackled on a store porch and jet streams looped in the sky. It looked so harmless like in a movie. He stopped with realization. He chuckled slowly at fist then uncontrollably. People cleared a five foot radius of the deranged man. He exhaled his last laugh and threw his head back to look back at the sky. It was so blue. He sighed. He turned around and walked back to 'work with a bounce in his step. "Off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of OZ." he sang to himself.  
**…**  
Mikey walked off stage after a mind blowing performance with his band. "Great show guys!"  
"We really kicked a** tonight." gee said pleased with their performance.  
"We still got it." Bob said feeling his wrist. Frank was still hyped up and in a playful mood.  
"Does that hurt?" he slapped Bob's hand up and Bob winced in pain.  
"f**k. Off." He said. But they all shared a laugh.  
"You'll be fine Bob...right?" Ray asked tentatively and the four crowded around Bobs wrist.  
"Ehh... I don't know …" Bob started but was interrupted by shouts of Mikey's name. There was Alicia, smiling waving, and alive. He rubbed his eyes. Could this be true, after all this Alicia, his love, ad returned to him. He looked at her beautiful face. But It wasn't hers it was The Wizard's. She smiled and laughed at his expression and opened her arms for a hug. He started walking toward her. Alicia? He shouted but no sound came out. He fell to his knees and The Wizard ran to see if he was okay, an unusually frilly, short white dress. He looked up at her face, but it was gone, just like everything else. He turned around in the world of whiteness. Every step he took left a black paint splatter on the ground, marking his trail of destruction. He saw Gerard and Frankie embracing each other's naked body tightly and kissing. Gerard? He asked his voice coming out cracked and faded. Frank looked at him and pulled a gun from his a**. He pointed it at Mikey. Gerard confused, pushed the gun out of the way as Mikey drew his own gun, heavy and loaded. He pulled the safety and the world seemed to explode with sound. Thousands of people dying, screaming for their lives. The Wizard's cold maniacal laugh resounding off invisible walls. Demons roaring and Frank and Gerard shouting over each other. Mikey raised the gun, aimed at Frank's head and pulled the trigger. The sounds continued but now all Mikey could see was black. Frank's blood spatter on a wall in front of him, spelling out 'of heaven and earth'. Gerard! Where are you? Big brother? Gerard I love you! come back come back! He started falling into a large hole filled with green flames. Gerard I love you!" Mikey felt everything shake and two slits of light splitting through the nightmare. "Mikey! Mikey wake up!" Gerard shouted….


	6. Chapter 5 Part II

Part II

Mikey opened his eyes to the blinding light above, Gerard's head eclipsing it only slightly. "Mikey. What's up?" he asked concern filling his eyes. Mikey rubbed his own, which were moist with tears. "Oh. Gerard." He said unsure on how to explain it. He winced in pain. "Damn fucking shit." He swore and reached down his pants to remove the wizard's 'equipment'. Gerard looked even more concerned. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked. And a wet dream. Mikey added to him self the cool semen touching his hot cock. He reached awkwardly down his pants wanting to get the things off. "Mikey get your damn hands out of your pants and fucking talk to me!" Gerard said laughing but slightly angry. "I could hear you shouting my name halfway down the hall." Mikey blushed realizing that his wet cock and screaming Gerard's name could be a very suggestive combo. Gerard watched Mikey try to get the cock ring off. Gerard watched closely and then swallowed hard. Mikey took his hands out of his pants unsuccessful and still embarrassed. "It was nothing Gee just a bad dream." Gerard opened his arms for a hug, holding Mikey tightly. "Do you need help getting those off?" He asked in Mikey's ear. A shiver ran down Mikey's spine, it always seemed to happen around Gerard. "Cold?" he asked. Another shiver. "Thanks for the offer...but I think I need to get used to it. And I need some practice." "Then you really should be called Aokusai*!" Gerard laughed. Mikey sighed and couldn't help but laugh a little, vaguely understanding what it meant. "Ill be right back Mikey said, standing up to go to the adjoined bathroom. "Mikey we need to talk." Gerard said and reached for

(TAKE MY FUCKING HAND…AND NEVER BE AFRAID AGAIN…)

Mikey's hand. Mikey let him hold it there but then quickly pulled away. "Ill be right back," He found it surprisingly hard to control the stereotypically British love from escaping his mouth. "I promise." Mikey walked into the bath room slowly closing the door behind him and catching a glimpse of Gerard. He sighed He looked nervous. No reason to be right? He thought to himself. He looked in the mirror and didn't like what he saw. A Distraught loveless aging man with only a teenage legacy to remember him by. He shook his head and began to wash his face and hands. The pain had almost stopped bothering him at least. He pulled down his pant, wincing again at his slightly chaffed dick. He slowly took the ring off, leaving red marks that stung. He threw it in the sink and ran the hot water over it. "Stupid wizard." He grumbled. "You know you love it." His reflection said. He stared at it long and hard. "No." "Well you love Gerard." It said with its nose in the air. "No!" His opponent cocked an eyebrow. "We'll see" "We'll see? What the fuck does tha-." Gerard knocked on the door the shockwaves merging Mikey and himself once again. "Talking to yourself?" Gerard asked bemused but his voice still slightly shaking." You must have money in the bank." He laughed. "Ill be right back Gerard said no waiting for Mikey to answer. "I never got that joke" Mikey said to himself and wondered how to get the dildo out. He heard a muffled response. Mikey froze. "oh god no. Oh no. gods please no. He turned around to where he heard the voice but it was always behind him. He gagged. The dildo. The dildo was talking to him. THROUGH HIS ASS. He reached around quickly and did the only thing that made sense, cursing that he had even looked for an answer so obvious. I came out slow and Mikey wished for some lubricant. He heard it gasp for breath but before it could say anything he threw it against the wall hearing it break. He washed his hand and pulled on his pants, leaving the underwear on the floor. His pelvic region felt light and thankfully dry. He left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Gerard walked in at the same time. He was wearing a pink netted tank top with tight leather pants. They showed off every ripple of muscle in his brother's smooth thigh and the laced crotch was pulled tight to make his dick even larger. He stood breathless for a second. "A bit over the top Gee." He finally managed weakly. "The outfits won't matter soon." Gerard said slyly. "Gerard what do we need to talk about?" He asked feeling the nervous auras radiate from Gerard. Gerard closed his eyes, swallowed and his anxious appearance was gone. "Tonight Mikey, you will be an uke. My uke." Mikey hesitated. "Uke….?" He had a feeling that the Japanese noun had nothing to do with playing his bass. Gerard took his head in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. Mikey was lost for seconds in blissful emotion as he breathed in the sweet smelling warm air Gerard had just been in. "Tonight, I will be your fucking master" He whispered in Mikey's ear and kissed him again. He felt Gerard's wonderfully moist lips against his and acted on the intense urge to kiss him back. Gerard's hand left his face and unzipped Mikey's sweat shirt hurriedly. The he unzipped his own pants, letting out a throbbing errection. He spun around and pulled Mikey onto the bed. Mikey fumbled at the zipper on his pants and Gerard moved his hand so he could unzip them faster. His hands played with him and Mikey went insane with lust and emotions. Mikey sat up, with Gerard still in between his legs and kissed his passionately, eager for more of the brother he knew so well. Mikey propped himself up with one arm over Gerard, but losing his balance and spilling the cold coffee that was on the night stand and accidentally turning on the radio with a flailing hand. Gerard laughed. "oh Mikey" He fell on top of Mikey and they lost themselves in more kisses. The pounding drum beats from the stereo almost like rapid knocks on the door. There was one loud bang and the door flung open. Gerard and Mikey froze and waited with baited breath to see who the intruder was. The song ended and the CD came to its end. Staring back at the brothers was the emotion filled eyes of Frank. Shock, despair, joy, lust, and surprise mixed and contorted his wonderful face. The reality of the situation came over Mikey in waves. He began to shake, scared as hell of the short guitarist that meant so much to him as a friend. "Frank… Frank I--…"

(LET ME BREAK THIS AWKWARD SILENCE. LET ME GO! GO ON THE RECORD BE THE FIRST TO SAY IM SORRY HEAR ME OUT….)

Mikey stuttered. In the broken silence, time seemed to continue again. Gerard stood up quickly and pulled up his pants. A look of pure rage settled on Frank's face. His fist slammed into the door rattling the frame. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GERARD?" he stormed off, slamming the door so hard behind him it rebounded. "Frankie! Wait" Gerard rushed after him. "Fucking shit jesus fucking shit. FUCK JESUS." He shouted and went to retrieve Frank. Mikey stood up and pulled his pants up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened the CD played half heartedly checking the CD. Bullets? He smiled to himself. So long ago….he heard shouting from down the hall. 'Its not like I didn't know they had something together, but I wasn't ever like they were exclusive to each other. Bu then again, I was never in their 'playing field'' he reasoned to himself. 'The wizard had said so… the why did I feel so dirty when we were caught?' "Because I know its wrong" this he said out loud. He sighed again filling with rage. He threw the lamp against the wall watching it shatter into a million pieces. "Way to fuck up again." The broken glass formed a sneer. "Way to be an incestial freak. Way to ruin your friendship, not to mention your brother hood, and possibly you band forever. Way to ruin your life. Why couldn't you just put up with her? Why couldn't you just-"

"SHUT. UP!" He screamed and grabbed the broken glass in his hands. He clenched his fists, drowning the cruel lamp in his blood. He wiped his hands on his pants, semen and blood mixing. He stood up slowly wondering what to do next as he wrapped in hands in strips of his vintage t-shirt. Rage still lingered at the edge of his calm and he heard Gerard and Frank's fight escalate. Faint club music echoed in the back ground, techno in between the screamo and upbeat MCR songs. The unsuspecting club go-ers and prostitutes danced roughly as the made this a night to remember, to welcome Mikey, and to celebrate they had tested negative on their HIV tests. The feuding band mates dimmed to a conversational muffle and Mikey was glad they were making up. Mike's navy razor rang. "I almost has sex. It's normal. I almost had sex," He scrambled around looking for the phone. "with my brother." Mikey stopped. "That's …not normal…"The phone stopped ringing. "God damn. I was getting close." The phone started to ring again. "Aha!" Mikey dove under the bed and grabbed the phone from where it lay. "You found me!" Its electronic voice tinkled. "Indeed I did, little phone" he smiled and opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Mikey I believe we have something to discuss." Her voice was layered in seductive honey and slimy oil. "You need to come see me," Her voice turned hard and cold as steel. "NOW."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You Can't Stay that's Foul Play

Could he blame the wizard's moodiness on puberty still? He laughed. Not that young right?

Gerard and Frank appeared at the doorway, neither of them looking at each other. Frank folded his arms. "We've got to go." He turned and swiftly left. Gerard looked like he wanted to go and make up with frank still, but he waited for Mikey. Gerard put his hand on his shoulder, smelling of sweat and strawberries. "Im sorry." He said quickly, tightfisted, and pushed ahead. Mikey tried to catch up, but Gerard walked faster, shaking his head and wiping what seemed like tears from his eyes. Hidden in the shadows, they walked single file to the lighted spiral stair case. Frankie keyed in a lock code at the top, Mikey hadn't noticed it before, and the door was open last time, so was it only a ruse? Mikey dismissed it, it wasn't important now. They walked into the Wizard's office and took their seats. Frank on his left and Gerard on his right. The wizard was looking out a huge half-circle window that spanned the length of the room. Outside was a bustling, economic Chinatown brilliantly lit with neon lights and the swirling steam of street vendors. She stared out, with her arms clasped behind her back, as they waited for an angry lecture. Mikey squirmed in his chair, the situation reminding him of when he got sent to the principals in school one day. He forgot for what now… she cleared her throat and the three sat up straight in their chairs. "I never got to go to China…" she said her eyes full of remorse, and her voice straining. "I was invited, because of my grades…. I was invited but it was just too expensive….I was an otaku as a teenager…." She smiled bitterly "Not that long ago as Im sure you noticed." She finally looked at them, Mikey, then Frank then Gerard. "I ran away though. Start a new life or permanently end all chances for one. I came to here. A broken, dull city, untouched by the dark magic of what life truly should be like for one and all. I lived in a building and started a cult. Attempted mutiny halted that dream. But then I saw Gerard, just walking down the street. Remember Gerard? Remember what I told you?" She looked at him with a psychotic smile on her face. Mikey saw Gerard tremble as he cleared his throat. Mikey reached for his hand but Gerard just fidgeted with his finger. "You told me, you told me that…" "Oh Im sure you remember you sick bastard! I told you to come with for a life of adventure, something new. I told you Id make your wildest fantasies come to life, only for loyalty!" she slammed her hands squarely on her desk knocking papers and rattling the lamp. Gerard cleared his throat and with her outburst came his courage. "You did! You told me to end my perfect life just so I could bust a little repetition!" he stood up "You asked for little money and told me to call this number (Gerard pointed at the floor) in 6 months. And then when I called, only expecting a homeless girl offering herself for money I get this shit! A whorehouse replacing an old building and a drug lord replacing a high schooler!" She pulled a loaded gun from the drawer and cocked it, aiming it at his head. "And you had everything you wanted. I didn't even ask for you to quit 'Your Fucked Up Romance'. I even paid you back with interest. But that wasn't enough, was it?" Gerard ignored the gun and continued his shouting match. "What else could I do? Go behind their backs and lie about where I went? Stopping tours for years and just blowing them off?" He gestured at Mikey and Frank. "No you idiot! I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM YOU! OR THEM!" she also gestured at Mikey and Frank, making them flinch back from the loaded gun. "BUT BUSINESS IS BUSINESS and you are just another fucker for money, like all the whores around you." She laid the gun on the desk and Gerard sat back down. Mikey was uncomfortable with seeing Gerard being put in his place. Mikey and I already had this talk didn't we Mikey?" she looked at him with snakes eyes. He swallowed hard. "It's My Chemical Romance." He said softly. "What?!" "I said we quit 'My Chemical Romance." Her eyes seemed to engulf his head in fury but she didn't move. Her eyes darted to the gun but back to Mikey and closed her eyes. Mikey counted to ten holding his breath. She opened her eyes. "Well of course darling, I would know wouldn't I?" she smiled and cracked her knuckles. He looked at Frank and they shared a smile of victory before Frank remembered Mikey's transgressions. She sighed. "Gerard, what have you done?" she looked at him like he had just laughed at her dog being run over by a car. "I put LSD in Mikey's coffee, he drank it and then well… ." "And then you fucked everything up! Literally!" Frank shouted jumping from his chair. Mikey was still stunned at Gerard's honesty. LSD? "Frank come on Im sorry I didn't know-." "Didn't know that he'd fuck back?" frank glared at Mikey" I didn't know that either." He sat back down. "Gentleman, please!" the wizard shouted reclining in her chair and resting her feet on the table. "Gerard dear how much LSD exactly?" "Not much..." he trailed off looking at his feet. "Oh yes I love your accuratecenticity." She looked at the ceiling. "Not a word is it?" she spun around to face the window. "Frank, I think you know you're the victim in this situation or at least something along those lines." Frank nodded slowly though she couldn't see him. She spun around quickly and pointed at Gerard "Your fired!" she cackled with child like amusement and Gerard stared at her dumbfounded. Frank sprang up again. "You can't do that he has no where to go!" they looked at each other sorrily. She laughed again. "This stopped being my problem when you...screwed up your brother." Now it was Mikey's turn to stand up. "The fire me too!" "Did you put a hallucinogen in your coffee, Noooo. So I fail to see how this is you fault." "Then I quit" Mikey said triumphantly. Frank slapped him upside the head. "Nice try idiot." "Out!" she stood up and ushered them out. "Out! Out! I have things to do things to do!" She grabbed a top hat and smashed it on her head. She flew down the stairs ahead of them and disappeared with a flourish of the curtain. The three some stood at the top of stairs wondering where to go from there.


End file.
